Legacy
by Ridja
Summary: Booksical. Liezel Upland, the daughter of Elphie and Glinda decides to find a way to bring Elphaba back from the dead, getting herself into an adventure. Meanwhile, Glinda founds herself trapped in her own memories of her moments with Elphaba. Gelphie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey****, there! Just something about this story...you have to picture Idina and Kristin for this one, since Lea Michele takes place as Glinda and Elphie's daughter and, well...she looks a lot like Idina, I guess. **

**I hope you enjoy. Please, always remember reviewing, it keeps me writing ; )**

**/~~/**

**Prologue.**

In a bed, two bodies moved together in perfect sincronie. Kisses, touches and moans could be heard and sensed, while they were envolved by a light full of energy,

The movements kept increasing, gradually, until they finally got to the climax. The light spread itself throught the whole room, mixing tones of pink and green. Then, it moved, becoming a small spot, directing itself to the abdominal region of one of the bodies on the bed. It was a girl, blond with white creamy skin.

She smiled and kissed the person on top of her again:

"I love you, Elphie" was her whisper.

/~~/

**Chapter One.**

That was the day Glinda Upland hated the most. It was extremely ridiculous that the citizens of Oz could find Elphaba's death so fun. And worst of all, it was up to Glinda herself to command the 'so called celebration'.

She would always wake up in the middle of the night on that day, with her lover's scream on her head. This would make her shake and cry, holding the pillow, forcing her to use the double amount of make up on the next day, so she could look good on the celebration.

And this year, there was something else. Liezel, her only child would have to be presented to the society. She had turned sixteen two days ago, after all.

And keeping up with the irony, Liezel had no idea the Wicked Witch was her mother too. It's amazing the things you can do with magic, right? And it can still get more ironic, since Liezel looked so much like Elphie...

She had brown eyes, dark hair, the same shape of Elphaba's face. And also, that deep gaze of the green woman. From Glinda, she had the skin colour and maybe, the shape of her lips. About her height, it was between both her mothers, making her average sized.

Glinda never knew exactly why she didn't told her daughter who her other parent was. Actually, all she had said was that Liezel didn't had a father. Maybe the blond wasn't ready to talk about Elphaba. Ever since the Witch had died, some time after Liezel's conception, Glinda tried to avoid talking about her.

The truth was that she lived for her daughter now, while taking charge of Oz in a job that should be Elphaba's. She loved Liezel more than anything else in the worl,since the girl was all that was left for Glinda.

And while her mother was doing all this reflexion, Liezel looked for something to wear on that day's ocasion. She was kinda nervous for her announcement, but also, anxious.

"Oh, I give up!" snorted the girl, leaving her room to see if her mother was already awake. She needed her help, urgently.

"Mumsie! Mumsie! Are you awake?" she called, bringing Glinda to reality again. The blonde went to the mirror, mumbling a chanting that made her a make up to cover up the dark cicles in her eyes. Then, she opened the door:

"Yes, honey?"

"I can't find a decent cloth!" announced the brunette, in a crise. Glinda giggled, she had been there.

"Don't worry, my baby. We'll find you something!" they went to Liezel's room. Glinda entered her giant closet, coming back with a perfect yellow dress a little time later.

"Here it is." Liezel's mouth made a small 'o' shape.

"Wow, I'll do that someday!"

"It takes years of practice!" she blinked at her daughter, giggling, and going back to her room, to get herself ready.

While entering the room, her mind started wandering again. She started imagining how it would be funny to see Elphaba getting emotioned with their daughter being announced. Altough the Witch had never carried the mother style, Glinda was sure Liezel would get her enchanted within one clocktic.

She shaked her head, going back to reality.

**~~/~~**

It was incredible how Oz's population seemed to be growing. Glinda could swear that more and more people kept appearing on the celebration, year by year. She asked herself how long they would be doing that ridiculous celebration. How long would she still have to pretend she was actually happy for losing the woman she loved.

Glinda passed her hands through Liezel's hair, smiling. Both of them were on a pedestal in the middle of Emerald City main square, while the population around kept singing, euphorically.

"Fellow Ozians! Today, on the 16th celebration of the Wicked Witch's death, I have an announcement to do!" in the pedestal was a mic, always used to this kinds of occasions. And in it, Glinda had put a spell that made her voice echo trough the whole square.

It was almost ironic how many spells Glinda used to make her public appearances better. And those were made by the Good Witch herself. She didn't had much luck with the Grimmerie, unlike Liezel. The young girl had the best of each of her mothers, maybe for being a child borned from magic. Glinda had teached her some spells when she was eight, and ever since Liezel kept growing stronger, getting better and better. And her brown eyes were capable of reading the Grimmerie just like Elphaba's.

"I would like to announce that my daughter, Liezel Upland is now oficially part of the society!" she took her daughter's hand, raising it in front of the citizens that started applausing and screaming. Glinda could see lots of boys and even some girls staring at her child, their expressions showing how much the girl attracted them. The Good Witch couldn't avoid the sense of overprotection that invaded her body.

Then, she was taken by emotion. Her eyes got full of tears, while she pushed Liezel for a hug. The girl frowned, hugging her mother back and caressing her blonde hair, laughing.

"Calm down, mumsie. I'm just turning sixteen, not running away to the Quaddling Country..."

"But, but you'll be in Shiz in a couple years and..." in that moment, she felt a thud.

When Liezel went to college, there would be nothing left to her, but her charges as the 'Good'. Elphaba wouldn't be there to picture what their daughter was doing and get worried along with Glinda.

And all because of that _stupid _farm girl, and that _hypocrite drunk _Wizard.

The blonde's body shaked, full of emotions of grieve and rage. She couldn't stand this today. The woman called Chistery, that would always be escorting her and Liezel.

"Make an announcement, please say we have to go home. I'm not feeling very well." 

"Mumsie?" Liezel's eyes widened by seeing her mother's state. "What's wrong?"

"We're going home, baby." she grabbed her daughter's hand, summoning her Bubble to cover both of them. Thankfully, her castle was close to the square, so they got there quick. Then, Glinda stepped away from her daughter, running to her own room like a child. There, she cried.

Liezel stayed were she was, confused. Her mother would always get...melancholic in this time of year. But today, she seemed worse. And the brunette knew that now that she was sixteen, she would be ready to find which was Glinda's reasons.

Liezel went to her mother's room, knocking on the door: 

"Mum? Can I come in?" normally, the blond would send her daughter away, making something up, but now she just needed her daughter's comfort so much.

"Please, sweetheart" Liezel opened the door slowly, going into the room. She got surprised by seeing Glinda sitting on the bed, with smeared makeup on her face, her eyes were red and her hair all messy. Ever since she could remember, Liezel had always seen her mother looking perfect.

"Sweet Lurline...mother, what happened?" she ran to the blond's side, sitting along with her. Glinda hugged the girl, putting her head on her shoulder, while Liezel passed her hand through her hair reminding her of Elphaba so much. "Really, mumsie...you're scaring me..."

"Oh, you're right." Her daughter's embrace was enough to give her some kind of strenght. Glinda raised her head, gazing at Liezel's brown eyes, while cleaning her blue ones.

"I'm sorry, Liz."

"That's okay...just tell me what's wrong." The older woman gazed at the floor, avoiding Liezel's eyes. Was her daughter ready to know? More important, was Glinda ready to tell her?

"Oh, my pretty...where can I start?"

"Maybe explaining me why you always get so miserable on this time of the year...tell me, mother. You and the Witch, you were friends, right?" Glinda had forgot that Liezel inherited Elphaba's curious and observant nature. She gulped.

"Well, yes. Then, no. Then, yes, again. And then..." she sighed.

"And then?"

"And then, she melted." The blond shook her head, trying to avoid the tears that insisted on coming back, it wasn't time to be weak. If she wanted to tell Liezel everything, she had to be strong. "But look, sweetie. The most important thing for you to understand is that Elphie wasn't wicked. People didn't understood her, that's all. She found the Wizard's façade out, so Madam Morrible and him made whole Oz think she was evil."

"The Wizard and Madam Morrible? That's insane. At school, they always told us a different version of this story, making that Dorothy Gale girl seem such an heroine for killing the Wicked Witch...Elphie?"

"That's how I used to call her. Her name was Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp." Both of them remained in silence for some moments, till Liezel broke it.

"Mum, why did you never told me this before?" Glinda gazed deeply at her, sighing.

"Because I wasn't ready to talk about this. And I'm still not. But I came to a point where I can't hold this anymore." The woman took a deep breath, taking one of her daughter's hand in her own, strongly. "My love" Liezel shaked, her mother would just call her 'my love' when something serious was coming up. "There is one thing more."

"Hm?"

"Do you remember, when you asked me about your father?"

"Y-yes."

"And I told you that you didn't had a father?"

"I thought you meant he was dead..." Liezel's eyes goggled. "And he is. My 'father' was...the Wicked Witch of the West" Glinda nodded, slightly blushing. Liezel kept paralyzed, with a shocked expression on her face. She let her eyes wander around the whole room, trying to coordinate her thoughts.

"H-how? I mean..."

"Magic. We decided to have you. When you were concieved, the Wizard had already told Dorothy to kill Elphie. I was scaried, so, so scaried. So, we decided to have you as...a legacy of what happened between us. I even let myself dream that Elphie wouldn't die, and we would be a happy family, all three of us. However, I saw her melt. I saw her melt, while her scream agonized my thoughts. Was the worst phase of my life, but then...a year later, you came. Being a child of magic, I carried you within me for a year, unlike regular pregnancy, what made your birthdate close to Elphaba's death...But even so, I loved you, babe. I loved you ever since the first moment I felt your life within me. And you make me happy every day, with your smile and your eyes. I just wish she was here to share this love with me" she carressed her daughter's face, softly smiling.

"Alright...first of all, I love you very much as well, mum. And now, I think I need some time to think about this. I don't even know what to say, it's so unreal..."

"It's okay, love. Just take the time you need. And then, if you wish to, you can make me some questions later."

"Okay" she hugged her mother again, then kissed her forehead. Liezel got up from the bed, leaving Glinda's room, going to her own.

/~~/

Liezel throw herself over the bed. Her head was spining. First, she had discovered that she was a child of two ladies. Nothing against it, of course. But it was...unreal. They had actually _concieved _her.

Magic...was full of secrets...

And then, the Wicked Witch of the West, her other mom?

Maybe just saying unreal wasn't enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys! How is everyone? ****First of all, thanks a lot for reviewing and "story alerting". But hey, don't be ashamed to review more and more. Feedback is always appreciated.  
Now, this chapter is shorter than the first one and it's mostly about Liezel. It needed to be this way to get the story working.  
Happy reading!**

* * *

When Glinda woke up the next day, a Monday, she noticed her daughter wasn't around, probably went to school, since the Witch woke a lot later than usual.

She sighed, feeling a little bit guilty. Maybe the blond gave way too much information to Liezel, guided by her anxiety and preciptation. That attitude was totally different from those taken by 'The Good'.

But the day of Elphaba's death always got the best of her, at least that was what her conscience was telling her. That yesterday had been a hard day for Glinda, it was the time she felt unprotected and lonely.

When Liezel got back, it would be easier to talk to the girl.

And about the brunette girl, she should be in class, but no. Liezel wasn't up for standing teenager's provocation. Most of the kids in her class loathed her, actually, it was envy. And the other ones, tried to flirt with her, because of Liezel's importance.

Besides her mom, Liezel never had another human that understood her. Her best friend was Seifer, a palomino Winged Horse. He kept his mouth shut near other humans who weren't Liezel and Glinda, so they thought he was just an animal. The Good Witch gave the horse to her daughter in her 14th birthday, saying it would be her way of moving around Oz when her Bubble wasn't avaiable. It had been one of the most happy days in Liezel's life.

That day, she at a riverside, a little far from Emerald City and near the Yellow Brick Road. Liezel was sitting in front of the water, gazing at her own reflex, relying on Seifer that was laying behind the girl.

"She was allergic to water, Seifer. She got killed by a stupid movement made by...a farm girl." The Horse sighed.

"I know, Liz. I know this story pretty well..." Liezel frowned. The Animal spoke as if he knew better than he was saying. She turned around, facing him.

"Seifer, do you..._know_ the story?"

"I know the truth. Not what they teach in all the schools in Oz. Before your mother bought me, I heard it in the stable. I was with other Animals that were pretending to be animals. A Duck was telling the tale to her little ones and we all stopped to listen."

"So, what is the truth? Please, Seifer, tell me!"

"Well..." the Horse told everything he knew about Elphaba to Liezel. About how the green woman stood up for Animal rights, just to be called a 'Wicked Witch' in the ending. And how the Animal community had grieved her. Among them, Elphaba was a hero, almost a martyr who died for her cause.

All those informations just made Liezel's head spin more and more. Besides everything, her mother was idealistic, even worst, she got killed because of that.

For the first time, she could understand Glinda's paint and grieving. Besides losing her Soulmate, it had been for hypocrite reasons.

There had to be a way of reverting that...maybe a spell or...  
Liezel smirked. Of COURSE! A ressurection spell! After all, her own existence was the proof that magic could create life!

"Seifer! We need to go home!" the girl got up, suddenly all jumpy and excited. The Horse face her, confused.

"What?

"Class is probably over..." she said, while saddling the Animal. Sure those objects were disguises, Seifer always knew where to go, but it was nice to have something to hold onto when you're flying.

"I need to get the Grimmerie" Liezel got herself on the Horse's back, between his wings.

"What? I mean, why?" Liezel smirked, triumphant.

"I'm bringing the Wicked Witch back. Even better...I'm bringing my mother back"

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I know it's very short, but it had to be that way xD.  
I actually like this chapter, even being that simple. Do you like it?  
**


End file.
